


Desparejados

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban tan desparejados como se podia llegar a estar, pero funcionaba. A pesar de todo y de todos, funcionaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desparejados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mismatched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62934) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Podía recordar la sandia.

Todo lo demás sobre su vida pasada había desaparecido o era demasiado vago para ser considerado un recuerdo, pero la sandia permanecía. Tenía gracia; de todas las cosas que podían estar ahí era el fresco y dulce sabor de una fruta lo único que podía recordar de toda una vida.

Le habían dicho que eso era normal, que los recuerdos del pasado no eran necesarios donde estaba ahora pero aun así le molestaba.

O al menos solía hacerlo hasta que ella apareció; Hinamori Momo, con sus historias sobre los Shinigami, su bandeja llena de sandia y su sonrisa.

Él escuchaba sus historias y se tragaba todo lo que le contaba ansiosamente, esperando su siguiente visita y contando los días, siempre preguntándose cuando seria lo bastante fuerte o adulto para estar con ella en Seiretei.

\- ¡Shiro-chan!

Él fruncía el ceño ante el mote, secretamente feliz de tener un amigo próximo a su edad que le pusiera uno, y devoraba la fruta mientras le tomaba el pelo, llamándola nombres estúpidos y actuando mas como el niño que no podía recordar ser que como el adulto en el que lentamente se convertía.

\- Mañana vamos en un ejercicio de entrenamiento a la Tierra, - ella sonrió abiertamente, excitada sobre esa parte de su vida que él no podía compartir. Aun no. - Kira y Renji dicen que quizás luchemos contra Hollows de verdad, y quizás uno de los Taichous venga también…

Hitsugaya la escuchaba, aprendiendo y deseando, preguntándose cuando seria su turno y si ella no estaría ya demasiado lejos de él.

Tenia que trabajar duro y un día ambos estarían al mismo nivel.

Un día.

...

Hinamori nunca había mencionado lo terriblemente aburrida que era la academia. Tampoco se le había ocurrido mencionar que estaba llena de gente estúpida y lecciones inútiles.

Hitsugaya miró mal a uno de los instructores y luego repitió como un loro las instrucciones dadas. Kidou. No era que no le gustase, o que fuese incapaz de dominarlo. Mas bien lo contrario; era tan fácil que era aburrido. Los instructores se negaban a enseñar los encantamientos de máximo nivel, y los que eran adecuados para su nivel eran tan sencillos que había sido capaz de realizarlos desde hacia semanas.

Todo era una gran perdida de su tiempo.

Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que apenas se llevaba bien con el resto de los estudiantes. Era el más joven y también el primero de su clase. Había rumores de que ya estaba listo para Bankai, y la mayoría de los estudiantes mas mayores le hacían la vida imposible aunque realmente no lo creían. No quería saber que pasaría si averiguasen que ya estaba en la fase de materialización.

\- ¡Shiro-chan!

Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido; Hinamori se estaba acercando con otros dos chicos a su lado. De sus habituales menciones de ellos era fácil saber que el rubio melancólico era Kira y el ruidoso pelirrojo Renji.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, Momo? - dijo por costumbre, sin estar realmente molesto.

\- ¡Shiro-chan! - ella repitió como si no hubiese hablado; de cerca se podía ver que estaba radiante, su sonrisa iluminando todo su rostro. Algo bueno debía haber pasado. - ¡Me han ofrecido un puesto en la Quinta División! ¡Aizen-taichou me ha solicitado para su División!

Se la veía tan feliz que Hitsugaya no se vio con ánimos de decir nada malo, no de la manera que sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa amenazaba con dividir su rostro. Le devolvió una de sus raras sonrisas.

\- Enhorabuena, Momo, - dijo formalmente.

Se estaba alejando aun más, pero estaba bien. Era el momento de alcanzarla.

...

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, niño!

Hitsugaya miro furioso hacia la voz, sin saber a quien pertenecía y demasiado agotado para preocuparse. Había sido una jodienda de misión desde el principio. ¿Enviar a un grupo de estudiantes sin supervisión para terminar con un grupo de Hollows en el distrito 70 de Rukongai? ¿Quién había pensado que era una buena idea? Habían sido capaces de acabar con la mayoría, pero seguían apareciendo mas.

\- ¡Unare, Haineko! - una mujer con cabello largo rubio cobrizo estaba parada frente al más grande de los Hollows restantes. Estaba claro para Hitsugaya que este no era rival para ella.

El Hollow fue rodeado por una nube de ceniza y desapareció con un chillido furioso, solo para ser reemplazado por tres mas, mas fuertes y grandes. Hitsugaya agarró su zanpakutou, listo para ayudar.

Ella los despacho con la misma eficacia, casi bailando entre sus enemigos, elegante y confiada en sus pasos. En un instante había terminado y se giro había él.

\- ¿Estas bien, niño? - pregunto ella, su rostro suavizándose de preocupación. Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. _Niño_.

Un rugido furioso les hizo girarse; otra manada de Hollows avanzaba hacia ellos. ¿No iban a terminarse nunca?

\- ¡Corre! - dijo ella dándole un empujón.

Hitsugaya la fulminó con la mirada. - Puedo pelear, - dijo agarrando la empuñadura de su zanpakutou y liberándolo.

De haber esperado que protestase hubiese sido terriblemente decepcionado. Ella sonrió. - Bien, ¡pelea entonces!

Hyorinmaru estaba frío y sereno tanto en su mano como en su mente, y atacaron. El gran numero de Hollows compensaba su falta de poder y les llevo un tiempo acabar con todos ellos. Cuando los oficiales llegaron Hitsugaya y la mujer habían casi terminado.

\- ¿Rangiku, estas bien? - Ichimaru Gin, el Taichou de la Tercera División, se acercó a ellos después de librarse del último de grupo. Ella se giró, sonriendo.

\- ¡Gin, este chico sabe como pelear! - dijo señalándole, Hitsugaya se sintió halagado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Entonces ella frunció el ceño. - ¿Y donde estabas tu? ¿Se suponía que tenías que estar supervisando a los estudiantes?

Hitsugaya desconectó después de eso; estaba cansado y quería regresar. El resto del equipo podía encargarse de la limpieza, él había hecho más que suficiente.

...

La División era un caos.

Hitsugaya no podía creer que le hubiesen dado una posición de oficial tan pronto, pero viendo el estado de la Décima División no era sorprendente. La persona a cargo hasta el momento había sido, por decirlo suavemente, completamente inútil.

Ya podía ver que sus decisiones no iban a ser populares.

\- Yamamoto-soutaichou, - se inclinó educadamente entrando en la oficina del anciano. Era solo su primera semana como Taichou y ya necesitaba pedir un permiso especial del Soutaichou.

El anciano levantó la vista y sonrió, - Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, - dijo, señalando a una silla frente a su escritorio. - ¿Qué tal le va en su nueva posición?

\- Es sobre eso que quiero hablar con usted, soutaichou. Quiero solicitar el traslado de Utada-fukutaichou a una División diferente.

El anciano arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Hitsugaya suspiró; iba a necesitar decirlo todo, aunque no le gustaba la idea de hablar mal de nadie a sus espaldas. No que no le hubiese dicho las mismas cosas a la cara, pero no era esa la cuestión.

\- Me temo que Utada-san y yo no seremos capaces de trabajar juntos. Él esperaba que la posición fuese suya, y ha tratado de minar mi autoridad desde que se hizo el anuncio. La División ha sido llevada pobremente, y hay mucho trabajo por hacer si quiero que sea funcional antes del final de año. Necesito un segundo al mando en quien pueda confiar.

Ahí, ya lo había dicho.

Yamamoto-soutaichou pareció considerar esto por un tiempo y después saco una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

\- Le ha tomado menos tiempo del que le daba crédito venir a verme, Hitsugaya-kun, - dijo y Hitsugaya tuvo la horrible sospecha de que su movimiento había sido completamente predecible. - Esta es la lista de los candidatos disponibles para la posición, por favor seleccione a uno y comuníqueme su decisión. Yo informare a Utada-san de su traslado.

Hitsugaya cogió la carpeta y se levantó. - Gracias, Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Abrió la carpeta al salir, y el primer archivo es esta capturó su atención inmediatamente. Matsumoto Rangiku. Iba a ser una decisión fácil.

…

\- ¿Me ha llamado, Hit-niño?

Matsumoto Rangiku le estaba mirando desde la puerta de su oficina, una expresión de completa incredulidad en su hermoso rostro.

\- Puede pasar, Matsumoto-san, - dijo señalando hacia una silla frente a su escritorio, - ah, y es Hitsugaya-taichou. - Añadió, casi como si acabase de ocurrírsele.

Ella le miró durante unos segundos más, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla ofrecida aun boquiabierta.

\- Puede cerrar la boca, Matsumoto-san, - dijo sarcásticamente cuando ella siguió mirando fijamente.

Eso pareció sacarla de su estupor y ella entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Me ha llamado, Hitsugaya-taichou? - preguntó fríamente.

Casi sonrió ante esto, había hecho lo correcto al elegirla. - Tengo una posición que llenar en mi División, Matsumoto-san, - dijo sin ver un motivo para andarse por las ramas. - Me gustaría que considerase unirse a la Décima División como fukutaichou.

¿Qué? - parecía horrorizada, y Hitsugaya noto complacido que no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Saco su expediente de la carpeta sobre su escritorio, - Esta es su petición para una promoción, ¿no es cierto?

Ella miró el expediente, revisándolo rápidamente y apuntando a un párrafo, - Como puede ver, Hitsugaya-taichou, - dijo, - solicite una promoción en la Tercera División. Eso fue hace cinco años. Fue rechazada y Kira consiguió el puesto.

\- Se leer.

\- Así que me temo que ha habido un error. - Se levanto para marcharse.

\- No ha habido ningún error, Matsumoto-san, - dijo, y ella se detuvo. - Yamamoto-soutaichou me dio la lista de candidatos y ni siquiera he mirado el resto de los expedientes. Te estoy ofreciendo el puesto a _ti_. ¿Lo quieres?

Ella se giro y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Por qué, niño?

Sus cejas trataron de trepar por su frente, no había esperado eso. - Luchamos juntos una vez. - Era la única razón que podía dar.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Trataste de protegerme, pero cuando dije que podía pelear no lo dudaste. Luchamos bien juntos.

\- Lo hicimos. - Sonrió y Hitsugaya supo que iba a aceptar. - Pero trabajar juntos en una División no es lo mismo, niño. Estoy segura que nos volveremos locos el uno al otro.

Y él no dudaba que eso era cierto. Había preguntado antes de llamarla, a pesar de estar seguro de que quería a Matsumoto como su segundo, y todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que eran tan diferentes que era un milagro que perteneciesen a la misma especie.

\- Creo, - comenzó, levantándose y acercándose a ella. Llegaba solo hasta sus enormes pechos, y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió sardónicamente, - que podemos trabajar juntos si lo intentamos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Simplemente necesitamos unas reglas básicas y veremos que tal funciona, - dijo, esperando que no se lo pensase durante mucho tiempo. Era una posición muy incomoda.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sus ojos de nuevo al mismo nivel. - ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Tú no vuelves a llamarme niño, nunca mas, - dijo agarrando la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, - y yo no te congelo el culo. Todo lo demás, ya veremos que tal.

Ella se rió.

\- Bien Taichou, - dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta, - creo que tenemos un trato. Te dejare todo el papeleo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Hitsugaya sonrió.

...

Trabajar con Matsumoto Rangiku tenía sus ventajas, incluso aunque ella evitase hacer ningún trabajo real.

Era alegre y ruidosa, y nunca dejaba que Hitsugaya se forzase más allá de sus límites. Era un poco gallina clueca, y solía tratarle como a un niño, pero sacaba las uñas y bufaba a cualquiera que tratase de faltarle al respeto. Hyorinmaru también le tenía bastante aprecio.

Tampoco dejaba que se deprimiese por nada. Ni siquiera por Momo. Especialmente no por Momo.

Le había llevado algún tiempo dares cuenta de la verdad, pero al final era imposible no verla. Hinamori y él nunca serian iguales como había esperado, y ella nunca le vería como más que su amigo, casi su hermano pequeño.

Había visto la forma en la que miraba a Aizen-taichou, la forma en la que hablaba de él con una mirada perdida y esperanza en su voz. Estaba enamorada. Y no era de él.

Dolía. Dolía dares cuenta que la chica que había amado durante mas de una década era incapaz de ver mas allá de su aspecto, de notar que a pesar de su cuerpo era lo bastante mayor para amarla no como un niño pequeño, si no como un hombre.

Bueno, nadie en Seiretei le consideraba un hombre, y por algún motivo no podía culparles.

\- Taichou, - Matsumoto le llamó y se dio cuenta que había estado mirando por la ventana desde hacia un rato, ignorando su trabajo. - Acabamos de recibir una petición de la Quinta División para un entrenamiento conjunto. Tienen reclutas nuevos que necesitan experiencia y la siguiente División que ira a la Tierra es la nuestra, - dijo acercando una gran carpeta al escritorio.

La Quinta División, precisamente la ultima con la que quería trabajar en esos momentos. No era que no le gustase Aizen-taichou, más bien al contrario, podía ver la razón por las que Momo se había enamorado de él. De no haber sido un hombre, Hitsugaya también lo habría hecho. Aizen era todo lo que Hitsugaya esperaba ser con el tiempo: fuerte, inteligente y gentil; respetado por sus subordinados y por otros oficiales de la Gotei 13. Era solo que en esos momentos prefería no tener que estar con ellos. No si significaba tener que mirar el rostro embelesado de Momo durante un día entero.

Pero tampoco había forma de evitarlo.

\- Quiero solicitar algo, Taichou, - dijo Matsumoto, y él se giro a mirarla finalmente. Estaba extrañamente seria, su expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Si, Matsumoto?

\- Quiero liderar esa expedición, Taichou, - dijo, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado ante esto, - tienes mucho trabajo aquí, y yo necesito la experiencia. Nunca he liderado una expedición así y mostraría a nuestros oficiales que pueden confiar en mí en acción.

Y ese era otro motivo por el que la apreciaba mucho; Matsumoto haría lo imposible para proteger su orgullo. Una autentica gallina clueca.

\- Concedido, - dijo, y ella asintió cogiendo la carpeta y sonriendo antes de salir de la oficina.

Le llevaría bastante tiempo, lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que olvidaría a Hinamori. Y mientras tanto tenía a Matsumoto para cuidarle.

...

Hitsugaya pensaba que había sabido lo que era estar enfadado, furioso incluso, pero resultó que no tenia ni idea. No antes de esto.

Estaba lívido ahora, y los rugidos en su mente solo hacían que se enfadase más cada minuto. Hyorinmaru era normalmente calmado y sereno, pero su furia fría era sorprendente por su intensidad.

Realmente tenia cariño a Matsumoto.

Sabia desde hacia tiempo que le pasaba algo, y tenia la terrible sospecha que sabia lo que era. Ichimaru Gin. No era ningún secreto que eran pareja, lo habían sido durante décadas incluso aunque nadie comprendiese la razón, todo el mundo podía ver que Matsumoto no tenía ojos para nadie más. Pero ella nunca decía nada, nunca se quejaba de su vida privada prefiriendo no cargarle con sus problemas cuando sabia que aun estaba sufriendo el rechazo de Hinamori.

Ese era el motivo por el que encontrarla en tal estado enfurecía tanto a Hitsugaya.

\- ¿Taichou? - dijo cuando él entro en la oficina, su voz temblando mientras se secaba la cara con la manda, tratando de enmascarar el daño producido por incontables lagrimas sobre su pálido rostro.

Él ni siquiera debía estar ahí, pero la reunión había sido cancelada por una emergencia y tenia algo de papeleo que terminar. La visión de su segundo al mando enroscada en el sillón, todo su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos, fue suficiente para hacer que la temperatura bajase en toda la Taisha.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Matsumoto? - dijo acercándose lentamente, como si fuese un animal asustado.

\- Nada, Taichou, - mintió ella intentando sonreír. En su mente Hyorinmaru aulló.

Hitsugaya apretó los puños. - No me mientas, Matsumoto. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Ella le miró, le miró realmente por primera ver el pudo verla _viendo_. - ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto, niño? - preguntó, rompiendo su única regla por primera vez en los años que llevaban trabajando juntos. A Hitsugaya no le importó. - no ha hecho nada, y esa es la verdad, - dijo, el dolor en su voz diciéndole que esta vez era cierto, - y ese es mas o menos el problema. Nunca hace nada. Parece que ni siquiera esta ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, su cuerpo esta pero su alma esta en otra parte.

Suspiró, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo. Limpiándoselas furiosamente Matsumoto sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me siento como si hubiese tenido una relación con un fantasma todo este tiempo.

Hitsugaya copio su mano y la apretó suavemente, y ella sonrío temblorosa.

\- Estamos los dos bien jodidos, ¿no crees niño? Tu quieres a tu amiga de la infancia quien solo tiene ojos para su Taichou, y yo estoy en una relación no unilateral con el cabrón mas egoísta y espeluznante de Seiretei.

Repentinamente se levantó y tiro de su mano hasta que él también se puso en pie.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, niño? ¡Tenemos que emborracharnos!

Él la miro mal, - Es Hitsugaya-taichou.

Y luego sonrió.

...

\- ¡Taichou!

Hitsugaya levantó la vista del informe que estaba estudiando, el ceño fruncido en su rostro convertido en simple irritación ante la imagen de su fukutaichou entrando en su oficina.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, no importaba cuantos años pasasen. Matsumoto siempre seria ruidosa y alegre, y su simple presencia seria siempre suficiente para mejorar el humor de Hitsugaya.

\- ¿Matsumoto? - dijo, preguntándose que había provocado la radiante sonrisa en su rostro y que tenia que hacer para que se quedase. Para siempre de ser posible.

\- ¡Taichou, tenemos que irnos a beber! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

\- ¿Celebrar? - preguntó mirándola inocentemente aunque estaba seguro de saber a que se refería. - Sabes que no bebo, Matsumoto.

Ella cogió su mano y tiró de ella, arrastrándole lejos de su escritorio. Hitsugaya sintió que debía protestar, aunque fuese un poco, y luego se dejo apartar de su trabajo.

\- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, Taichou! ¡Tienes que celebrarlo conmigo!

Escucho claramente lo que no dijo. Tenemos que celebrarlo juntos para demostrarle a _él_ , demostrarles a _ellos_ , que no les necesitamos, que no les queremos.

Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Y lo celebraron, aunque él sabia que era mala idea beber. Era lo mismo cada año y seria igual mientras _ellos_ aun tuviesen un lugar en sus corazones.

\- ¿Por qué duele aun, niño? - Hitsugaya suspiró, demasiado borracho para regañarla por llamarle así de nuevo. Siempre lo hacia cuando estaba borracha, y luego siempre se disculpaba al día siguiente.

\- Necesitas más tiempo, necesitamos más tiempo, - dijo arrastrando las palabras, su cabeza cayendo sobre el hombro de Matsumoto. Ella descansó su cabeza sobre la de él.

\- Tiempo, - ella se rió sin humor, - es lo único que tenemos de sobra.

Ella suspiró, cogiendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. La mano de Matsumoto se sentía enorme envolviendo la suya y se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo muy desparejados que estaban.

\- Si, tiempo, - suspiró somnolienta; y entonces susurró, tan bajo que Hitsugaya estaba seguro no se suponía que pudiese oírlo, - ¿tomaras su lugar cuando sea el momento, Taichou?

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza dándole vueltas, el aliento atascado en la garganta.

\- ¿Me esperaras, Matsumoto? - dijo en el mismo tono, casi temeroso de la respuesta.

En el silencio que siguió ella cogió su mano con más fuerza y él no la soltó.

...

Fin


End file.
